Marthie Jouney Part 2 Home Now
by laughterisforever
Summary: Okay this is the second half to my other story " Marthie Jorney." I didn't like the way it ended so I'm going to write a second half and belive me it's going to be great. So please read and review. Oh yeah also alot of Marthie action so please read.
1. The Question

**Chapter 1:The Question**

**Disclaim: I do not own 7th heaven, not the character, nothing. The only thing I own is this story**

The night was going by beautifully everything just great. Martin looked into Ruthie eyes from across the table.

"I love you Ruthie Camden I never thought that I would say this but I love you" Martin said getting up and getting on one knee before Ruthie can respond "Ruthie Camden I loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I can never say how I really feel but I hope this will show you"

Martin opened the light blue box from inside of his pocket and inside of it was a silver ring with a light blue diamond.

"Ruthie Camden I know I hurt you so much in the past, I can't take anything back but I hope you forgive me" Martin said rising off of his knee a little bit to kiss her genitally " Will you Marry me?"

_Flash back:_

_Ruthie was sitting in the liver room doing her homework when Martin walked in with a girl name Rose he's been seeing at school for the last two weeks. She couldn't believe she's wanted him for so long and knew she could never have him._

"_Hey Ruthie," Rose said to Ruthie "What'cha doing?"_

"_I'm just doing my algebra homework" Ruthie answered and wished she would just leave her alone but as she knew it wasn't going to happen._

"_So, Ruthie I was thinking you could do me a favor" _

"_Like what?" Ruthie said rolling her eyes at the girl sitting next to her_

"_You know Martin's birthday is coming up right. So I was just wondering since your family is going on this church thing this weekend if you would kindly agree to go with them for Martin and I can spend some time together?"_

"_Why do you want to spend time together with Martin?" Ruthie questioned knowing what she wanted to do_

"_Why else." Before Ruthie can respond with her smart attitude voice Martin walked in and ruined everything. Ruthie still doesn't know till this day if Martin even had sex with Rose._

_Next Flashback:_

_Martin and Ruthie walked in the door together as they entered the kitchen. Making a complete idiot out of herself when Martin finally told her Sandy was pregnant._

_The first thing that came in her mind was hit him and the next thing that came in her mind was to run._

_Ruthie sat In her room…_

"Ruthie," Martin said while waving his hand in front of her face "You there?"

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as the pain came back

"Martin, I"

* * *

**Okay I know cliff hang but I just wanted to be able to get into the next chapter. I know it's short but I just wanted to get it started and there will be long exciting chapters. So I decided to write another part to "Marthie Journey" because I didn't like how I ended it. So please review and tell me what you think will happen on the next chapter. Do you think Ruthie will say no or yes?**


	2. To Soon

**Chapter 2: To Soon**

**Disclaim: I do not own 7th heaven or this song just the story**

"Martin, I" Ruthie said while grabbing his hands and helping him up "I can't…not now"

Martin heart stopped, Ruthie Camden just said she couldn't marry him

"Ruthie Why?" Martin asked while trying to hold the tears back

"Martin I love you I do" Ruthie said standing up "I loved you since I first saw you but I just can't"

"Why?"

"Because where both young. You had Aaron at a young age…Martin. Not saying that I don't want to be with you, we should at least try and see how this relationship will turn out before we rush into Marriage even though I knew you for a long time but not as your girlfriend"

Martin actually understood what Ruthie was saying and it did make since that they should get to know each other as a couple.

"I understand Ruthie" Martin said

"Really, because I thought you were going to be mad at me" Ruthie said as Martin wiped the tears away from her eyes

"Yes really. I understand that we have to be a couple first before anything else. I don't care if you say no at lease I still get to be with you"

_Flash Back:_

_Martin couldn't believe that he had gotten his self into this kind of mess. He had gone to a party one night with Mac and they both got drunk._

_He didn't know what to do or who to go to until he thought of Ruthie. Even though he knew she would be mad at him she wouldn't tell a soul_

"_Hello" the sleepy voice from the other end of the phone said_

"_Ruthie this is Martin. I need a favor" _

"_Martin why would you be calling me at this hour of the night? Do you know what time it is?"_

"_Yeah it's 1 in the morning but I'm sorry I really need your help"_

"_What can I do?" Ruthie asked, she could never turn down Martin_

" _I need you to help me get to my room without waking your parents up"_

"_Oh that's easy because their not here. They went on this church thing but I didn't want to go so they said I can stay here"_

"_At 15 they let you stay home by yourself?" Martin asked who couldn't believe it_

"_Yeah so just come in the door"_

_That was the end of that conversation as the cab driver pulled up in front of the Camden's house_

_Martin and Mac came through the door stumbling and trying not to knock anything over. When Ruthie heard the big "BOOM" she came running down the stairs to see that Mac had fell over one of the chairs in the kitchen._

_Martin started to laugh when Ruthie turned on the light._

"_Mac are you okay?" Ruthie asked worried_

"_Yeah fine" Mac said holding his head "what's so funny Martin?"_

"_You" Martin said still laughing at Mac_

_Ruthie knew something wasn't right because of the way they both was acting and the way they smelt_

"_Are you two drunk?" Ruthie asked serious as she can be_

_End of Flash Back_

Martin went over to the stereo as he played one of Ruthie's favorite songs.

_**Prayed for an angel  
To come in the night  
Shine some sweet light**_ _**on me  
Found only strangers  
Then you came to me**_

**Just when I given up  
You gave me love  
My world was tumbling down  
You turned it around, baby**

Martin took Ruthie's hand as he held her closely

_**You're some kind of miracle  
Ohhhhhh, You, You, Youuuuu are  
You're a miracle to melook in your eyes  
Your touch in the night  
I found the sweetest salvation  
In your arms baby**_

**Sweet revelation  
That When there's no morning sun  
Your tender love  
Came and just lifted me up  
Look what you've done baby**

"Martin I didn't know you knew this was one of my favorite songs" Ruthie said looking into Martins eyes.

"Why not you always sung it" Martin said pulling Ruthie tighter to him

_**You, you're some kind of miracle  
Ohh, you, you, you are  
You're a miracle to me**_

**You brought joy to my heart  
I found love in your arms  
See what you've done to me  
You set my soul so free  
You came and you gave me the love that i need**

**Oh you, you're some kind of miracle  
You, you are  
You're a miracle  
A miracle to me  
Baby you are  
Ohh, a miracle to me**

As the song came to an end Ruthie and Martin was making out by now but Ruthie just remember that her mom and dad had no idea where she was and it was almost midnight

"Martin we have to go" Ruthie said grabbing Martin's arm and pulling him with her out of the park

* * *

**There was only one review so if you want me to continue with the story please review and tell me what you think, it could be good or bad review. I'm glad I got to get the next chapter up and it's longer so yeah me. **

**Next Chapter: I'm older now **

**Will the Camden's agree about Martin and Ruthie being together? And Simon surprises everybody with something.**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I didn't get any reviews but one and it was the same person who reviews only the first chapter. I'm sorry if I don't get like two or three reviews I want be continuing because I feel like nobody likes it but one person. I only decided to write a part two because I felt that everybody who read the 1st part really didn't like how it ended and I didn't either. So, just please review it could be a bad review or a good review just please review


End file.
